Question: The equation $y=-16t^2+22t+45$ describes the height (in feet) of a ball thrown upwards at $22$ feet per second from $45$ feet above the ground. Find the time (in seconds) when the ball will hit the ground. Express your answer as a common fraction.
The equation $y=-16t^2+22t+45$ can be rewritten as $y=(8t+9)(-2t+5)$. Because $t$ needs to be positive, set $-2t+5=0$ to represent the point where the ball reaches the ground. Therefore: \begin{align*}
-2t+5&=0\\
-2t&=-5\\
2t&=5\\
t&=\boxed{\frac{5}{2}}
\end{align*}